


oh, honey, you make a mess out of me

by fandramatics



Category: Dracula (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26364610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandramatics/pseuds/fandramatics
Summary: Dracula has nothing to lose.
Relationships: Dracula/Agatha Van Helsing
Comments: 7
Kudos: 88





	oh, honey, you make a mess out of me

**Author's Note:**

> Renata asked me for a rereading of the ship scene. Here it is.

He could ruin her, tear her flesh, expose her insides to the moonlight. He could devour her, drink whatever was left of her. He had nothing to lose.  _ Nothing to lose _ ...

A smile appears in his lips, it makes him resembles a shark, it makes her shift on her feet.

“No,” he said. “No, you don’t win. Not so fast.”

A frown paints itself into her features, but his lips are pressed against hers before words can be uttered.

Agatha Van Helsing, a nun, trembles. He has her caught by the neck, his thumb pulling at her lower lip, his tongue tasting her mouth in a way it makes her want to press her thighs together.

God damn the Devil for being this attractive.

And then his teeth sink into her lips, he draws blood, suckles on it fast. Agatha shakes as she feels her consciousness slipping.

“No…” she whispers, eyelids heaving.

“Yes,” he hisses back, blood staining his face. Always a messy eater. He has her body pressed against his, hard. “Who won now, darling?”

He runs. With her in his arms, with her lips bleeding, he carries her, rushes to the last box of dirt. It’ll have to do.

He traps them into the box, and while she’s lost on dreamland, he cuts his wrist, presses the wound to her mouth. Her body responds out of instinct, she grabs him, consumes him, a protesting grunt escaping her as the power of it floods her. Dracula lets her feed from him, forces her to stop when it’s enough. One last bite and he has her unconscious again.

The world explodes and falls apart around them, their box sinks, deeper and deeper.

He wins. She’ll be furious when she wakes up, but until then, he sleeps with a smirk.

_ Oh, Agatha… _


End file.
